En comité restreint
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: OS GrimmIchi. Un TP de chimie, un jour spécial, une pelotte de laine, un gâteau à la fraise, des bougies, Grimmjow et Ichigo un vendredi soir. Croyez que ça donne quoi ? sinon une tartelette au citron!


Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka (j'envahis un nouveau fandom! 8D)

Titre : En comité restreint (j'ai pas trouvé mieux...)

Résumé : Un TP de chimie, un jour spécial, une pelotte de laine, un gâteau à la fraise, des bougies, Grimmjow et Ichigo un vendredi soir. Croyez que ça donne quoi ? (sinon une tartelette au citron! XD)

Couple : GrimmjowXIchigo YAOI !

Rating : M, parce que Grimm est pervers comme moi et qu'il aime se taper la fraise! (pas comme moi... j'préfère regarder! XD)

Disclaimer : Bah, je peux dire que j'ai les droits sur la pelotte de laine... Enfin, tout est à Monsieur Tite Kubo!

Note : V'là mon second couple favori! Plein de reviews sont attendues siouplait :3

**Désolée pour le sujet pas encore trop original XD mais comprenez-moi, je suis en pleine période d'anniversaire et je trouve qu'en fait c'est un moment parfait pour faire des misères à nos bishos préférés et… Ouais okay, je fais naître Grimm un 13 septembre! Parce que c'est le meilleur jour : le mien! 8D Et que tous les natifs de la Vierge sont trop balèzes! En première ligne Renji et Gin! (et Grimm aussi chez moi! XD si quelqu'un a sa vraie date je la veux bien hein, vu que j'la connais pas…)**

**/!\ Et avis à ceux qui ont lu 'Que ton masque tombe' /!\ **

**La 100eme revieweuse a demandé un OS extra KyorakuXUkitake. Cet OS sera dans la suite de l'histoire. T ou M cela sera selon mon envie, mon temps et mon courage! :D Enfin, si vous voulez vraiment du M, dites-le dans les reviews et je tenterai (je dis bien tenterai) de vous satisfaire! ^^**

**Sinon, bonne lecture quand même hein!**

* * *

EN COMITE RESTREINT

Ichigo Kurosaki n'était pas de nature à chercher les problèmes. Bon élève au lycée, grand frère attentionné et ami fidèle, il ne faisait parler de lui en mal que lors de certaines chamailleries qui mettaient en cause un certain Keigo. Mais généralement, ce détail était oublié.

Sincèrement, il ne cherchait jamais les ennuis. S'il était devenu shinigami, c'était dû à un malheureux -ou bienheureux, dirait-il- concours de circonstances. S'il avait combattu à Soul Society, affronté plusieurs shinigamis aujourd'hui ses amis, c'était, encore une fois, par un concours de circonstances qui incluait le sauvetage de Rukia. S'il était parti au Hueco Mondo, c'était parce qu'il fallait sauver Inoue et s'il avait vaincu Aizen, ce n'était que par un énième concours de circonstances.

Alors il se le demandait… S'il était si calme et si peu belliqueux de façon naturelle, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit actuellement dans cette situation si délicate et si épineuse? Oui, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit actuellement dans l'appartement d'un arrancar échappé du Hueco Mondo et fugitif solitaire? Et pourquoi, de tous les arrancars, était-il dans l'appartement de celui avec un caractère de cochon? Eh… Rectification, caractère de panthère. Hein, pourquoi?

"Hé, Ichi… Arrête de réfléchir, y'a d'la fumée qui t'sort des oreilles…"

L'adolescent se prit la tête dans les mains, exaspéré.

"T'vois! J'te dis, ça t'rend dingue de travailler."

Ichigo soupira et regarda Grimmjow. Le jeune homme, c'était son apparence dans son gigai, était assis nonchalamment sur le canapé du salon, une manette (sans fil!) de ps3 dans les mains et un verre d'un quelconque soda sur la table basse en face en lui. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte à moitié sur le torse et d'un jean bleu qui paraissait un peu troué. Trop concentré sur son jeu, il ne remarqua même pas qu'Ichigo le dévisageait.

L'adolescent se demandait parfois comment ils avaient pu 'tomber amoureux'. Le terme étant à relativiser car, techniquement, Grimmjow lui avait prouvé de manière un peu musclée qu'il aimait se faire embrasser voire plus, et qu'il aimait plus encore si c'était l'arrancar. Ichigo s'était avoué que le combat n'était pas leur seul lien, même s'il était fort, et qu'il existait entre eux une sorte de complicité qui se passait de gestes tendres. Enfin, quand Ichigo y réfléchissait, ils n'avaient pas arrêté les combats… C'était juste qu'ils avaient changé de lieu.

"T'es en train d'me mater, Ichi? J'croyais qu't'avais dit qu'tu v'nais bosser?..."

Grimmjow adressa un grand sourire à peine suggestif à l'adolescent qui soupira encore une fois et tenta de se remettre à travailler. Il avait un devoir de chimie. Sujet : Calculez le volume de mailles orthorhombiques qui se dissolvent lors d'une réaction quasi-statique entre 20mL de cyclohexane et 45mL de disulfurométhane sous un courant de 30 volts à 15 degrés. _(Terminale S spé Physique-Chimie. Voyez ce qui vous attend! MOUAHAHAHA ! x3 *contente d'être en L* Celui qui résout ce problème est balèze et complètement taré parce qu'il n'y aura rien gagné du tout sauf un mal de crâne et d'la fumée par les oreilles!) _Saleté d'expériences de travaux pratiques de m… ! Il devait faire les exercices pour très bientôt et sans même comprendre la question, cela allait être génial!

"J'sens tes ondes négatives d'ici, Ichi. Arrête c'te connerie. C'quoi d'jà?

-De la chimie, Grimmjow. De la chimie.

-M'en fous, c'est d'la merde. Viens poser tes fesses à côté d'moi, t'as b'soin d'une pause."

L'adolescent aux cheveux orange admit un sourire amusé. Grimmjow était doux, à sa manière. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de grandes envolées lyriques, à de la poésie et de la tendresse un peu mièvre, ça non! Mais c'était les petites attentions camouflées qui faisaient le charme du bleuté.

"T'es bouché, Ichi?

-Tss… Nan nan…"

Ichigo se redressa et prit un magazine dans son sac. Il était tombé dessus au cdi de son lycée et avait trouvé cela très intéressant. On s'était un peu payé sa tête de le voir avec un magazine animalier mais il avait soupiré en disant que c'était à usage personnel. Il alla se caler contre le bleuté, posant sa tête sur son épaule et regarda rapidement l'écran.

"Tu vas te faire battre.

-Pff… N'import'quoi!"

Grimmjow lâcha un instant l'écran des yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil au magazine. Légèrement surpris, il se reconcentra sur le jeu.

"P'tin, c'quoi c'te connerie qu'tu lis?

-C'est très intéressant, tu sais.

-Ouais c'est ça. Un article sur les panthères noires, mes fesses oui!

-ça ne doit pas être plus différent des panthères bleues, tu penses?

-Rien à fout'

-Tu savais que lorsque l'on pénètre ou empiète sur le territoire d'une panthère noire, cette dernière n'hésite pas à attaquer voire à dévorer l'intrus? Même si cet intrus est également une panthère noire.

-Ah.

-Tu connais des Grimmjow qui dévoreraient d'autres Grimmjow ?

-Ichi, tu m'cherches c'est ça?

-Hum… Peut-être…

-T'veux que j'te dévore aussi? On peut s'y mettre à plusieurs Grimmjow, t'sais!"

L'arrancar mit le jeu en pause et passa un bras autour du plus jeune, soudain lent dans les gestes. Il avait posé la manette et regardait le plus jeune avec un regard que l'on pouvait qualifier sans peine de prédateur. Ichigo sourit en coin.

"Un me suffit amplement."

Le bleuté ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'avait dit son vis-à-vis et avait glissé ses mains sur son torse pour le retenir. Sentant venir l'entourloupe, Ichigo tenta de se dégager. Il avait cours le lendemain et s'il se laissait entraîner, il était sûr de rater sa journée pour raisons hem… médicales ? Grimmjow n'était pas un tendre et disons qu'il aimait bien aller jusqu'au bout.

"Je suis venu pour travailler, et là je fais une pause, Grimm. Alors ôte tes pattes de moi."

Le susnommé répondit de son grand sourire qui, en termes polis, disait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, et se pencha vers l'oreille du plus jeune.

"Mais t'es sur mon territoire… J'veux t'dévorer du coup !"

Ichigo déglutit. Son 'copain' était très souvent sérieux malgré les apparences, et pour ce qui relevait des relations intimes, il l'était bien plus. Alors autant le dire franchement, s'il ne faisait rien pour s'en sortir, il passerait à la casserole et aurait très mal le lendemain !

Grimmjow s'était un peu ennuyé toute la journée et profiter de la présence d'Ichigo lui paraissait la première chose à faire. Après, profiter d'Ichigo en lui-même était plus que bienvenu. Il se débrouilla pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui, à moitié allongé contre lui, et passa ses bras autour du dos pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Il savait que le plus jeune se débattait souvent pour la forme.

"Bah quoi ? T'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu, Ichi ?"

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

"Je dois…"

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Grimmjow l'embrassait et c'était loin d'être chaste. Il força le passage sans vraies réticences et attrapa de suite la langue de son amant pour jouer avec. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une danse, ou si ça l'était, ce n'était pas une valse mais plutôt un tango. Grimmjow était possessif, autoritaire et pourtant, il n'était pas brutal. Il passa un bras autour de la chute de reins du plus jeune, savourant sa cambrure, et l'autre alla se poser derrière la nuque pour approfondir toujours plus ce baiser auquel on répondait.

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Dieu que son amant embrassait bien! Il perdait pieds si rapidement et finissait toujours par capituler, les sensations se bousculant en lui et ne demandant que la libération. Il sentit que la main sur le bas de son dos descendait pour palper ses fesses. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et mit fin au baiser. D'abord, il ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin, ensuite, il avait encore du travail.

"Arrête, Grimm!"

Le plus âgé ricana contre la peau du cou qu'il caressa de ses lèvres.

"Arrêter? J'suis sûr qu'tu vas bientôt être dur… J'peux pas t'laisser comme ça…"

Ichigo soupira, exaspéré de ce genre de sous-entendu mais en fait… Il aimait tellement ce genre de phrases à double-sens. Il admit un demi-sourire et s'écarta, déterminé. Grimmjow dominait peut-être leurs ébats, mais pour le reste, le plus jeune était le maître incontesté. Il se défit de l'étreinte, certes agréable, et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du bleuté avant de se relever.

"Je finis ma chimie et promis, je resterai sur ce canapé à te regarder jouer à la ps3.

-Pff… Moi, c'pas à ça que j'veux jouer!

-C'est ça ou rien. Choisis.

-Mouais… Grouille alors!"

Ichigo sourit et passa derrière le canapé, non sans glisser sa main dans les cheveux bleus, avant de rejoindre la table où se dressait fièrement son TP de chimie. Il soupira et prit son courage à deux mains.

Trente minutes plus tard, il avait à peine avancé. Il entendait Grimmjow s'énerver contre le jeu, disant que de toute façon l'ordinateur trichait, que c'était pas possible de faire ça et autres jurons qu'Ichigo se forçait à ne pas entendre. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et remarqua tout à coup la date du jour. Il avait oublié ça! Il avait oublié que le lendemain était un jour spécial!

"Grimm!

-T'as d'jà fini?

-Nan, je voulais savoir… Tu veux faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire demain?

-J'veux pas d'anniv'."

L'arrancar ne quittait pas le jeu des yeux, jugeant la conversation trop peu intéressante.

"Mais c'est important de fêter les anniversaires. Chez les humains, c'est une fête sympathique qui donne l'occasion de s'amuser entre amis et en famille, tu sais.

-M'en fous.

-Mais pourquoi?

-J'suis un hollow, j'suis pas né alors l'anniv' c'est bidon. Pis j'm'en tape et ça m'fait chier de d'voir supporter plein d'monde voilà."

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il était d'accord pour le fait qu'il ne soit pas 'né', mais le reste n'était pas très valable. Cependant, voyant la détermination voire le côté borné de son vis-à-vis, il jugea qu'il valait mieux passer à la suite et ne pas y revenir.

"Bah alors, tu veux quoi comme cadeau?

-J'veux pas d'cadeau parce que j'veux pas d'anniv'.

-Grimmjow?

-Ouais?

-Tu es chiant, tu le sais ça?

-Pour ça qu'tu m'aimes!"

L'adolescent sourit, amusé. Oui, c'était un peu pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Il appuya sa tête sur sa main, pensif. Rukia avait changé sa vie et lui avait permis de rencontrer Grimmjow, la deuxième personne qui avait changé sa vie. Pas toujours en bien, ça, il était le premier à le dire, mais au moins, avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de cacher ses pouvoirs. Grimmjow savait qu'il avait un hollow en lui, et plutôt que d'en avoir peur et de le rejeter comme un shinigami un peu 'bâtard', il ne l'en estimait que plus. Oui, son amant connaissait sa valeur et ses secrets. Avec lui, il se sentait bien…

"Alors, tu ne veux pas que des gens viennent c'est ça?

-Hm?

-Dis, si on dîne juste nous deux pour ton anniversaire, tu serais d'accord?

-Que toi et moi?

-J'aimerais bien que Papa, Karin et Yuzu soient là aussi, mais tu n'en as pas envie. Je ne vais pas t'imposer ça pour ton anniversaire.

-Pourquoi t'veux à tout prix?

-Parce que j'aime bien les fêtes joyeuses!"

L'adolescent ajouta pour lui-même que, de toutes les fêtes de famille auxquelles il avait pu participer, il n'y en avait jamais eu une où il n'était pas triste à cause d'un vide trop pesant. La chaise de sa mère qui restait toujours inoccupée…

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce regard un peu perdu où perçait la tristesse chez son amant. C'était le regard de celui qui culpabilisait et regrettait plus qu'il n'avait pu faire. Grimmjow soupira, faussement agacé et se redressa avant d'aller enlacer Ichigo.

"M'fais pas c'te tête, j'déteste ça!

-Excuse-moi, je…

-J'veux rien savoir. J'suis okay pour qu'on dîne tous les deux.

-Et tu as une idée pour un cadeau?

-Nope!"

Ichigo sourit, amusé et posa sa tête sur les bras qui entourait son cou. Ils étaient chauds, puissants. Il se sentait incroyablement en sécurité ici, dans cet endroit où tout avait l'odeur de l'arrancar. Il ferma les yeux un instant et après une petite seconde de silence, un record pour Grimmjow-l'allergique-à-l'ambiance-marshmallow, il se reprit et écarta d'un geste le bleuté pour se remettre au travail.

Le petit moment de vide passé, Grimmjow retourna bravement s'écraser dans son canapé pour reprendre son jeu. Il réfléchissait à une idée de cadeau et, même avec sa meilleure volonté, il ne trouvait pas. Bah, il y avait bien deux ou trois jeux de ps3, des produits de consommations typiquement humains, mais il savait qu'Ichigo n'était pas du genre à offrir ça pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Voyant l'heure tourner, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il en ramena des restes de riz et de poulet de la veille sur deux assiettes. Elles étaient chaudes. Il en posa une devant Ichigo avec les couverts et retourna chercher les verres et l'eau pour le plus jeune. Lui, il s'ouvrit une bière.

"Grimm?

-L'est tard, mange et rentre chez toi.

-…

-Sauf s'tu veux dormir ici.

-… Merci."

L'adolescent sourit et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Il n'avait pas encore terminé mais il trouverait bien quelqu'un sur qui s'inspirer en cours le lendemain matin. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, discutant de plusieurs choses. Grimmjow parlait de son travail chez Urahara, le seul qui ait été assez fou pour l'engager le temps qu'il prenne ses marques dans le monde humain et Ichigo lui racontait sa journée au lycée, ses projets d'études. Mais au fond, le plus âgé savait pertinemment que vivre chez les humains en tant qu'humain n'était pas le souhait d'Ichigo. Il savait mais ne le disait pas.

Lorsque l'adolescent quitta la maison, il faisait déjà nuit.

"J'veux pas qu'tu rentres tout seul.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, Grimm.

-Y'a plein d'crétins ici et t'es pas dans ton corps de shinigami."

Ichigo soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es trop protecteur. Arrête ou je vais étouffer et me casser!"

L'adolescent plaisantait, mais il avait oublié que son vis-à-vis était un peu hermétique à ce genre d'humour. Il sourit et l'embrassa brièvement avant de partir.

* * *

Lorsque, ce vendredi soir-là, Ichigo rentra du lycée, c'était à la fois content et dépité. Content pour plusieurs raisons, notamment celle du week-end, mais également content car Grimmjow était toujours d'accord pour faire un dîner ressemblant à peu près à un dîner d'anniversaire. Il était dépité pour une raison, en si peu de temps, il n'avait trouvé aucun cadeau. Enfin, vu le mal qu'il s'était donné pour faire accepter un dîner, le cadeau aurait été de trop de toutes manières.

Il retourna directement chez lui et seul pour méditer à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il rejoignit sa maison rapidement, s'y doucha, se changea et aida sa petite sœur à finir de préparer les plats. Elle leur avait préparé de quoi dîner, Ichigo n'aurait qu'à emmener le tout chez Grimmjow. L'arrancar savait cuisiner… un peu. Disons qu'il maniait mieux le téléphone pour commander une pizza que le fonctionnement du four. Ichigo sourit à cette pensée. Son ancien 'partenaire' de combat avait tout du célibataire désordonné…

Environ une heure plus tard donc, sur le coup de vingt heures, les plats étaient prêts, emballés, et ne demandaient plus qu'à être transportés et mangés. L'adolescent chargea la voiture et, après avoir esquivé les nouvelles attaques de son vénéré père, parvint à convaincre ce dernier de l'emmener chez Grimmjow. La chose ne fut pas aisée et il promit d'offrir un cadeau à Yuzu pour son attaque des yeux larmoyants qui avait eue raison du plus âgé.

Ichigo arriva donc chez son amant plus vite qu'à pieds et, la voiture stoppée, il alla frapper à la porte. On lui ouvrit rapidement et il sursauta. Grimmjow ne lui avait même pas dit bonsoir, il lui avait sauté dessus et l'embrassait avec hem… appétit. Quand il relâcha l'adolescent, c'était devant un père avec la mâchoire qui tombait de stupéfaction.

"T'étais obligé de faire ça devant lui, hein?"

Grimmjow répondit d'un large sourire et passa devant Ichigo.

"J'dois prendre les plats à l'arrière?

-Oui.

-B'soir m'sieur Kurosaki!"

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins, il n'avait pas dit un truc du genre 'salut le vioque!'. Il ouvrit la portière et présenta les plats à son amant qui les embarqua d'un geste. Ensuite, il rassura son père pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de pouvoir entrer chez l'ex espada. Arrivé à la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête perplexe de Grimmjow devant les plats.

"T'fous pas d'moi, Ichi ou tu vas prendre!

-Je ne me fous pas de toi, je plaisante. Apprend les nuances, Grimm! Lança Ichigo avec un sourire malicieux.

-Quand tu fais c'te tête j'ai envie de te dévorer sur place.

-Tu te retiendras, merci. Alors, Yuzu a préparé plein de petits plats pour nous deux! Et même un gâteau!"

Grimmjow hocha la tête. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Ichigo et sa famille s'étaient donné tant de mal pour lui. Il soupira. Tout ça le gavait souverainement! Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

"Et on fait quoi maint'nant?

-Tu vas dans le salon jouer à la ps3, je t'appelle.

-Mais…

-Je veux pas savoir! Tu te casses et tu mouftes pas!"

Grimmjow haussa les épaules.

"Pff… Que des conneries ton truc! Et si t'oublies de m'appeler, fait gaffe j'vais…

-Je sais, Grimm. Tu radotes. Tu te fais vieux?"

Le bleuté grogna, vexé, et s'exila dans son salon. Il s'avachit sur le canapé et réfléchit un peu aux raisons de son amant. Etait-ce seulement pour le principe qu'il voulait à tout prix fêter un anniversaire? Il était un hollow, il n'était pas né théoriquement. Alors pourquoi fêter sa naissance? Toute la journée, ces questions lui avaient trotté dans la tête. Il avait cependant trouvé un avantage à cette soirée en amoureux, c'était qu'il allait pouvoir exiger d'Ichigo quelque chose en guise de cadeau.

Ça aussi il y avait réfléchi. Et, avec beaucoup de réflexion, il avait choisi que son jeune amant boirait de l'alcool ce soir et pas qu'un peu. Grimmjow avait juste envie de voir comment était le plus jeune quand il était un peu éméché, il n'y avait pas de mal, non? Il ne voulait pas le saouler et lui faire prendre une cuite, c'était un peu trop cruel quand même.

"Grimm c'est prêt!

-Pas trop tôt!"

Le plus âgé se redressa d'un bond et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ce qu'il avait senti était bon mais il devait s'avouer que la vue des plats était bien meilleure.

"Wow, c'est ta frangine qui a fait tout ça?

-Oui! J'ai juste aidé un peu, je suis trop nul en cuisine…

-Ah?

-Mais plus fort que toi quand même!"

Ichigo éclata tout seul de rire, repensant aux premières tentatives de Grimmjow qui l'avaient convaincu d'apprendre le numéro des traiteurs de la région par cœur. Le plus âgé, un peu vexé, attrapa son amant et l'embrassa passionnément pour le faire taire, ce qui fonctionna. Ichigo sourit, plus conciliant, et enlaça tendrement Grimmjow. Ce dernier, surpris de tant de tendresse, se laissa faire et hocha la tête.

"Ça va pas, Ichi?

-Joyeux anniversaire, Grimmjow Jaggerjack…"

Le plus jeune avait murmuré cela avant d'embrasser de nouveau les lèvres pour un baiser plus chaste et moins empressé.

"Tu m'allumes, Ichi… Me parler avec cette voix…

-Tu viens dîner?"

Le plus jeune assit son amant sur une chaise.

"Tu as prévu quelque chose à boire?

-Ouaip ! Prend les bouteilles de vins, juste là.

-Ça fait un peu beaucoup deux bouteilles pour toi, non?

-Pas que pour moi! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis mineur, Grimm.

-Bah, pour mon anniv tu peux faire un effort!

-Je croyais que c'était que 'des conneries'…

-T'veux même pas faire ce tout pti cadeau?"

Ichigo soupira et déclara qu'il avait perdu pour cette fois. Il prit des verres à vins et s'assit à table. Grimmjow se releva pour prendre de quoi faire un apéritif. Pour éviter de faire fuir son amant, il prit une bière pour lui et laissa un soda à Ichigo. La suite viendrait plus tard… Toujours avec la bouteille dans la main, Ichigo la regardait, perplexe.

"Depuis quand tu as les moyens de t'acheter des trucs pareils? C'est très cher comme vin!

-Les gens qui viennent à la boutique du nase au bob trouvent que j'suis canon. Alors m'laissent plus de pourboires. Génial, nan?

-… J'aurais dû m'en douter… Urahara-san a des clients douteux…

-S'tu voyais ce qu'il a dans ses réserves! J'aurais presque envie d'piquer un des trucs pour les essayer sur toi!"

L'adolescent s'empourpra avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Hors de question!

-Tss… T'inquiète, j'le ferais pas! T'fais déjà trop ta mijaurée en temps normal alors…

-Je ne suis pas mijaurée, c'est toi qui es une bête sauvage!

-Bah t'aimes ça, nan? Tu m'files la bouteille que j'serve?"

Ichigo s'exécuta en soupirant. Il se vengea sur les fouillis apéritifs et son soda. Il aimait bien ces moments où il était seul avec l'ancien espada. Ils discutaient tranquillement, mais, le plus souvent, il calmait les ardeurs de Grimmjow. Ce soir cependant, il dut s'avouer que son vis-à-vis était étrangement sage…

Il servit l'entrée un peu plus tard et regarda ensuite le liquide dans son verre. Il avait déjà goûté de l'alcool et du vin mais de là à en boire pendant tout un repas… Il en goûta une gorgée et grimaça.

"Faut goûter plusieurs fois, Ichi.

-Ouais…

-T'verras, c'est bon! J'aime bien le saké et les cocktails, mais l'vin c'est pas pareil."

Ichigo fixa le bleuté dans les yeux. Le vin était une boisson plutôt noble quand il y réfléchissait. Et, inconsciemment, il voyait plutôt des gens du type de Byakuya boire cela. Pas un arrancar panthère qui ne vivait que par ses instincts. Une image de Grimmjow en costard s'imposa à ses yeux et il ne put se retenir de rire doucement. Ridicule!

Dubitatif, Grimmjow fronçait les sourcils.

"D'jà pompette, Ichi?

-Non, je t'imaginais en costume!

-P'tin, t'as des idées zarbs t'sais?

-Comme ça on est deux!"

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Le repas avançait bien et le plan du plus âgé tout autant. Ichigo buvait lentement, mais du fait de son 'inexpérience' il était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à sentir ses joues rougir un peu. Pour une fois, le bleuté n'enchaînait pas les propositions indécentes et les commentaires qui mettaient mal à l'aise son vis-à-vis et l'observait silencieusement. Evidemment, il répondait à la conversation, il n'était pas du genre pierre tombale, mais il surveillait l'évolution de l'état du mineur avec attention.

Quand arriva le dessert, Grimmjow sut qu'Ichigo avait atteint le début de l'ivresse quand ce dernier se resservit de lui-même. Il jugea bon d'écarter la bouteille, ne désirant pas que l'adolescent se mette à crier comme un pilier de bar.

"Grimm, sers-moi encore un peu.

-Nope, t'as d'jà assez bu, j'trouve! Sers-moi plutôt une part de ce gâteau, ou non, plutôt deux!

-Deux?"

Ichigo hocha la tête, intrigué, et ne posa pas plus de questions. Il ne manqua pas de répéter un joyeux anniversaire et tous ses vœux mais, avant de servir le gâteau, il fourra sa main dans sa poche, se rappelant tout à coup de quelque chose.

"Tiens! De la part d'Inoue!"

Il lui tendit une pelote de laine en souriant, proche de l'éclat de rire en avisant la tête exaspérée de l'arrancar.

"P'tin, j'pensais pas qu'on oserait m'la faire un jour celle-là!

-Elle a su trouver le chaton qui est en toi!"

Ichigo rit doucement à sa blague et à la tête effarée de Grimmjow. L'arrancar avait des yeux ronds comme des billes. A croire qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Ichigo lui sortirait celle-là aussi! Il prit la pelote de laine et l'observa longuement.

"Tu réfléchis comment jouer avec?

-Nan, j'me disais que j'pourrais p'têt t'attacher avec!

-Eh? Le fil craquerait, mon chaton!"

L'arrancar lança un regard suspicieux à son amant. Dis donc, il avait la langue bien pendue quand il buvait un peu trop… Il n'avait ni rougi et ne s'était ni énervé en sous-entendant qu'il allait l'attacher pour, évidemment, faire des choses pas très catholiques. Il afficha un sourire en coin, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

"Bon et ce gâteau! L'est à la fraise au moins?

-Tss… Ouais… Yuzu l'a fait exprès.

-J'sens que j'vais bien m'entendre avec la petite…"

Ichigo se leva pour prendre un couteau et coupa deux parts qu'il servit au plus âgé. Ce dernier, le surprenant, le prit par la taille et le fit tomber sur ses genoux.

"J'ai envie d'le manger comme ça, ce gâteau à la fraise…"

Ichigo rougit légèrement avant de lâcher.

"Fais pas genre tu parles du gâteau, Grimm ! Tout ce que tu veux ce soir, c'est me mettre dans ton lit pour toute la nuit !

-Oh, mais t'es devenu perspicace ? Sauf que t'as tout faux sur mon plan !"

Ichigo soupira et planta sa cuillère dans une part de gâteau.

"La prochaine fois je mettrai une bougie avec des chiffres. T'en auras besoin de trois pour faire le chiffre des centaines ?

-T'moques pas d'mon âge, gamin !

-Tss… Mange, chaton ! Et encore un joyeux anniversaire !"

Grimmjow voulut protester contre ce surnom beaucoup trop affectueux pour un gaillard de sa trempe mais dut se taire quand la cuillère de gâteau pénétra dans sa bouche. Mine de rien, c'était bon ce petit machin ! Le temps qu'il réalise quoique ce soit de plus, il voyait Ichigo qui venait de lui piquer son verre et qui buvait tranquillement.

" J'ai dit qu'on arrêtait, Ichi !

-Pff… T'es pas drôle, Grimm."

Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Tu dis ça alors que j'ai bien voulu ce dîner pour un anniv à la con qui veut rien dire pour moi ? T'es gonflé, nan ?"

Ichigo soupira et passa un bras autour de la nuque de son vis-à-vis pou s'accrocher alors qu'il se lovait contre lui. Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Décidément, Ichigo un peu pompette était très différent de l'habituel. Il n'hésitait pas à se payer sa tête, à lui donner des surnoms affectueux autres que 'crétin' et il lui faisait même des câlins !

"P'tin, qu'est-ce ' vous avez fait d'Ichi ?

-Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que, un jour par an, on fête ton anniversaire ?"

L'arrancar fronça les sourcils. Là, Ichigo avait la tête de l'adolescent triste et il n'aimait pas ça. Il le préférait amplement avec son grand sourire déterminé ou sa figure sérieuse. Même si tout cela le saoulait prodigieusement, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de répondre :

"J'suis un hollow à la base, Ichi. J'suis pas comme toi, j'suis pas né. Alors pourquoi j'devrais fêter un anniversaire qui n'a d'sens que pour ceux qui sont d'ton monde ? Ça ne sert à rien ! Et j't'ai dit, j'm'en fous complètement.

-Tu sais, y'a qu'à une personne que je ne fête pas son anniversaire… C'est à ma mère."

Grimmjow grimaça et détourna le regard. Il n'était pas psychologue, alors pourquoi Ichigo se confiait-il comme ça ? Surtout pour lui dire ça… Est-ce que cela voulait dire que ne pas fêter un anniversaire était comme dire que la personne était morte?

"Ichi…

-Je sais que tu es un hollow… Mais ignorer la date du jour, c'est comme nier que tu vis…

-Quoi?

-Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an de plus en vie! Tu n'en es pas content? Moi si! Je veux encore t'agacer et te tourner autour des années pour t'obliger à accepter une petite fête ou un dîner tous les deux!"

Le plus âgé ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris du discours de son amant. Il le fixa dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il disait vrai ou si l'alcool l'emportait un peu trop, mais son instinct le lui dit. Ichigo était plus que sincère. Grimmjow ne baissa pas les yeux mais intérieurement, c'était tout comme.

Il était dur, parfois cruel et solitaire. Il avait toujours vécu seul et survécu grâce à sa propre force. Il était le roi, l'invincible et… et cet adolescent lui disait des choses… qu'il n'avait jamais entendues et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre.

"T'sais, Ichi… Le seul anniv' qui compte pour moi, c'est l'tien. Et la seule date que j'veux pas oublier, c'est celle où tu m'as sauvé la vie d'ce connard de Nnoitra. Même si ça m'tue de l'avouer…"

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et rougit légèrement. Il afficha un large sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux bleus, y perdant ses doigts.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui me dit une telle chose… ça sonne presque comme un 'je t'aime'…

-T'sais c'que j'vais t'faire si tu m'provoques?

-Hm… Je suppose… Me coucher sur le sol et me faire plein de choses que la décence m'empêche de dire à haute voix?

-Tout à fait. Et j'crois même que j'vais pas attendre que t'aies fini ta part!"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Grimmjow débarrassa Ichigo et plaqua une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans le bas du dos pour l'embrasser. Il ne tarda pas à mordiller les lèvres, demandant le passage avec impatience. Quand les lèvres du plus jeune s'entrouvrirent, sa langue ne perdit pas de temps et s'engouffra dans sa bouche, allant de suite enlacer sa jumelle surprise du rythme effréné qu'on lui imposait. Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il aimait cette ardeur, cette brutalité pourtant douce que mettait son amant dans leurs échanges. Il avait l'intime sentiment que ça le brûlait de l'intérieur, l'embrasait. Il se déplaça un peu, se mettant à califourchon sur les genoux de Grimmjow et l'entoura de ses bras. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour continuer le baiser et s'arrêta tout à coup, légèrement surpris.

Il avait senti les deux mains de son amant passer le long de son dos, le caresser lentement à travers le tissu et descendre encore plus bas. Une des mains, plus audacieuse peut-être, était passé devant et déboutonnait son jean. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Grimmjow et murmura:

"Tu es pressé, Chaton?"

L'arrancar répondit d'un grand sourire à peine carnassier et vola un long baiser à Ichigo tout en achevant d'ouvrir le pantalon. Il passa ses doigts sur le bas-ventre, le taquinant et passa tout à coup ses mains sur ses fesses, sous les différentes épaisseurs.

"Enlève ton haut!"

Ichigo hocha la tête et se redressa, offrant aux yeux de Grimmjow la vue magnifique de son corps cambré sur ses genoux. Il se retrouva vite torse nu et, encore plus vite, il sentait les mains de son amant remonter dans son dos pour le retenir.

"Aah! Grimm!"

Le susnommé ricana, amusé. Il n'avait pourtant fait que mordiller les grains de chair, mais son amant était très sensible. Il continua de glisser ses mains sur le torse frémissant, dans le creux du dos, sur le ventre… Il savait que la chaleur qu'il répandait en Ichigo le brûlait délicieusement et qu'il en redemandait toujours plus. Ichigo était ainsi. Au début, il fallait un peu l'obliger et au final, c'était lui qui voulait continuer.

Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière, se retenant au cou de Grimmjow. Il sentait son visage se frotter contre son torse, les mains qui le parcouraient sans retenue et sans gêne et il adorait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais aujourd'hui, il savait que quoique demanderait Grimmjow, il le ferait sans se poser de question.

"Qu-que… Grimmjow! Tu…"

Le bleuté afficha un large sourire et resserra sa prise. Il avait attendu que le membre de son amant soit bien excité avant de daigner l'entourer de sa main et maintenant qu'il était occupé, il n'allait pas le relâcher de sitôt. Il accentua encore un peu la pression. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Les muscles du plus jeune se tendirent et ses doigts se crispèrent dans les épaules tandis qu'il continuait de gémir en secouant la tête.

"Aah… Je…

-T'en veux plus, hein?

-Oui… Grimm…"

L'arrancar saisit la nuque de son amant pour partager un baiser tandis qu'il continuait de jouer avec ses mains. Puis, après un moment, sentant qu'Ichigo était sur le point de jouir, il arrêta tout.

"Lève-toi, Ichi.

-Grimm?

-Fais-le pour enlever ton pantalon."

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, intrigué. Cependant, il n'hésita pas longtemps, n'ayant pas la force de languir. Il s'exécuta rapidement et se rassit sur les genoux de Grimmjow qui avait un peu baissé le sien également. Il affichait un large sourire et se rinça l'œil sans le moindre scrupule, appréciant la petite rougeur qu'il avait fait naître sur les pommettes d'Ichigo. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs impatient. Il sentait qu'il transpirait et brûlait et n'avait qu'une envie, que ce brasier s'enflamme profondément. Il déboutonna la chemise de Grimmjow et passa ses mains sur son torse puissant, appréciant les formes sculptées. Il se remit à gémir quand la main vint de nouveau l'entourer et enlaça son amant plus âgé de ses bras, collant son visage sur son torse.

Il adorait ses lèvres qui venaient taquiner les grains de chair, caresser sa peau frémissante… Il gémissait comme une adolescente mais il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui l'importait était son amant qui augmentait la cadence toujours plus fort. Un doigt venait de pénétrer son intimité et il savait que ce ne serait pas le dernier. Il se cambra d'un coup, serrant les dents. Ce n'était jamais agréable au début. Il attendit patiemment le deuxième, subit alors les mouvements pour le détendre et quand vint le troisième, il poussa un premier cri bref. Grimmjow fonctionnait toujours ainsi.

Ichigo se tortillait sur les genoux du plus âgé, la tête rejetée en arrière et les joues rougies de plaisir. Il croyait qu'il allait jouir tant cette nouvelle position et son ivresse exceptionnelle lui retournaient les tripes. Il eut à peine le temps de penser à cela qu'on le surélevait un peu avant de le rasseoir d'un mouvement sec.

"Aaah! Je… Nnnh…

-P'tin… Ichi…"

Le plus jeune avait enfoncé ses ongles dans les épaules nues et poussé un cri plus fort. Les yeux écarquillés, de petites larmes de douleur aux coins et la bouche grande ouverte, il essayait de se remettre du choc. Grimmjow l'avait… empalé! C'était le mot! Il déglutit difficilement, tentant de ne pas crier de douleur.

L'arrancar avait bien remarqué ce malaise et sourit. Ce n'était que passager. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines et les bougea un peu, offrant des sensations on ne peut plus délicieuses au plus jeune. Ichigo se cambra d'un coup. Ça changeait la donne ça. Il prit appui sur les barreaux de la chaise et bougea un peu, incertain. Seulement, le plus âgé ne comptait pas attendre le déluge. Sa poigne autour des hanches se raffermit et fit prendre au lycéen un rythme rapide.

Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres. Maintenant, il pouvait observer à loisir son amant qui dansait sur lui et il avouait sans peine que le spectacle était plus que magnifique. Le visage innocent du plus jeune avait l'air si pervers que ça l'excitait encore plus. Il glissa sa main entre eux et entreprit de lui caresser son sexe gonflé. Le bleuté sourit largement en sentant son amant s'écrouler sur son épaule, gémissant, haletant et transpirant. Il resserra sa main d'un coup et fut satisfait du résultat.

"Aaah! Grimmjow!"

Le plus jeune s'était redressé et cambré comme jamais, poussant un nouveau cri. Grimmjow lui vola un baiser qui n'avait rien de calme et accentua ses gestes, poussant le rythme des mouvements d'une main impérieuse. Il y avait un domaine où il pouvait dominer Ichigo et il en profitait allègrement.

"Gr…Grimm! Aah!

-T'es si bon… T'es trop bon! Ichigo!"

Le plus jeune se raidit tout à coup, l'autre sourit. Il innova dans ses attouchements et força encore un peu la danse. L'effet fut rapide et Ichigo rendit presqu'immédiatement les armes, suivi de près par son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis qui, par ailleurs, savourait pleinement ce moment calme après la tempête où il se sentait si bien au chaud dans son amant. Il sourit tendrement, un visage que seul le plus jeune pouvait se vanter de connaître, et enlaça le corps tremblant et haletant dont la tête reposait dans son cou.

Après quelques minutes ainsi, dans un silence brisé par les souffles saccadés, Ichigo fit mine de bouger. Retenu, il s'approcha de l'oreille et murmura d'une voix où transpirait encore le désir :

"Allons ailleurs…

-Tes désirs sont des ordres!"

Grimmjow se redressa, tenant fermement son amant contre lui. Il se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au canapé du salon où il déposa le plus jeune. Il croisa son regard. Il était encore empli de désir et encourageait bien plus qu'une invitation. Il se lécha les lèvres, impatient, et se débarrassa de sa chemise. Ichigo fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais c'était sans compter son amant qui fondit dans son cou pour le dévorer de baisers. Il demeura alors allongé, profitant de cette délicieuse attaque et gémissant doucement.

L'arrancar, après s'être occupé de sa gorge et l'avoir marqué durablement, avait continué son petit chemin vers une oreille qu'il mordilla de manière suggestive. Il s'allongea au dessus du lycéen et se remit à parcourir le corps de ses mains, le brûlant avec plaisir.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et entoura le corps au-dessus de lui de ses bras. Il perdit une main dans les mèches bleues, l'autre s'agrippant au dos puissant. Quand il croisa le visage du plus âgé, il ne se priva pas de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de jouer avec sa langue de la sienne. Il encadra le visage de ses mains, voulant, pour une fois, maîtriser le baiser et écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Grimmjow affichait un large sourire qui n'avait rien d'avenant mais qui promettait plutôt une nuit encore très longue. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet, mais après une courte réflexion, il jugea qu'il s'en fichait et se laissa faire.

Grimmjow s'était servi du cadeau d'Inoue pour lui attacher les mains. Bloqué avec les bras au-dessus de sa tête. L'image retournait le ventre du plus âgé qui ne put s'empêcher de fondre sur le torse découvert pour le dévorer comme jamais.

"Aaah!"

Ichigo serra ensuite les dents. Le plus âgé ne se contentait pas de le caresser de ses lèvres ou de mordiller sa peau, il avait également glissé sa main plus bas. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambra et tenta de se défaire de ses liens d'un coup. Il savait que Grimmjow n'était pas d'une douceur caractérisée, mais là! Il ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air et sentit ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau. La main qui l'enserrait était parfois lente, rapide, douce ou brutale et ne répétait jamais le même geste deux fois. Il secoua la tête. Jamais Grimmjow ne l'avait touché ainsi! Il écarta les jambes par réflexe et émit un gémissement plaintif. Il était totalement perdu oui et savoir qu'il devait sans remettre à l'arrancar ne le rassurait ni ne l'inquiétait. Ça l'excitait.

"Gr…Grimmjow! Je… plus!"

Le bleuté afficha un large sourire de bête affamée et retourna d'un geste le plus jeune sur le ventre. Il lui suréleva un peu le bassin, histoire d'être bien placé, et retraça de ses lèvres le long de la colonne vertébrale tout en taquinant l'intimité du bout des doigts. Il sentait le lycéen trembler de toute part. Il languissait et ne demandait qu'à être soulagé et la manière lui importait peu.

"T'sais que t'as vraiment une tête de pervers? Tu m'excites trop!

-Grimmjow! "

Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire en coin. Ichigo en était réduit à presque le supplier de continuer. Il caressa rapidement les cuisses et les hanches avant de le pénétrer une seconde fois. Il sentit moins de gêne, moins de douleur. La position devait y être pour quelque chose. Il attendit quelques secondes que les soupirs saccadés et légèrement douloureux se calment et ressortit entièrement pour revenir d'un coup sec et profond.

Le plus jeune se cambra avant de retomber sur ses bras repliés. Il gardait cependant une courbure au niveau des reins qui, loin de déplaire à Grimmjow, le faisait saliver. Il donna un nouveau coup, un peu moins fort et ralentit progressivement le rythme. Frustré, Ichigo savait pertinemment où son amant voulait en arriver et ce soir, autant dire qu'il ne se ferait pas prier. Il n'était pas assez sobre pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

" Grimmjow! Ne t'arrête pas! Continue! Aah… Je…

-Continue comment?

-Plus fort! Plus!"

L'homme ne quittait pas son large sourire. Il attendit cependant une petite seconde et reprit ses mouvements avec toute la force qui le caractérisait d'un coup sec, histoire de surprendre son amant. Ce dernier poussa un nouveau cri et des larmes échappèrent à ses yeux. Il les crispa et déglutit avant de sentir qu'on approchait du point.

"Aah! Grimm!

-T'es trop… Trop!

-Aah! Je…"

Il écarquilla tout à coup les yeux et ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air. Son amant le pilonnait, c'était le mot, et il adorait! Il criait de plaisir sans retenue et bougeait comme il pouvait malgré le rythme beaucoup trop rapide qu'on lui imposait. Bientôt, la main experte vint de nouveau entourer son membre et le faire crier plus encore. Ce n'était pas la douceur qui caractérisait leurs ébats de cette nuit-là, c'était le plaisir. Un plaisir sauvage et intense.

"Grimmjow!"

Le bleuté ferma les yeux un instant. Le plus jeune avait joui et il ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il se laissa tomber sur Ichigo, fatigué plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître et ferma les yeux encore un peu, histoire de savourer en même temps que son amant cet instant. Le souffle haletant et saccadé du lycéen résonnait fort dans la pièce, tellement qu'il se dégagea de lui et le remit sur le ventre. Il lui releva les bras.

"Respire lentement, Ichi. T'pourras pas récupérer d'un orgasme comme celui-là aussi rapidement que d'habitude…"

Le plus jeune acquiesça d'un regard et calma peu à peu sa respiration sous l'œil observateur de l'arrancar. Ce dernier avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir les battements du cœur, battements bien plus rapides que les autres fois. Il se glissa dans le cou et l'embrassa plus calmement tout en murmurant:

"Dis donc, si j'avais su plus tôt que t'attacher les poignets et t'faire boire un peu t'ferais prendre autant ton pied…

-Tais… toi…"

Le plus âgé s'amusa du regard légèrement hagard de son vis-à-vis et lui détacha les poignets rapidement. En temps normal, Ichigo lui aurait fait une tête vindicative plus ou moins exaspérée et aurait tourné les talons. Mais là… Il s'était blotti contre Grimmjow et avait passé ses bras sur le torse puissant avant de fermer les yeux.

"Je veux dormir, Grimm…

-Ouais. J'te comprends sur l'coup, moi aussi. Trop crevé."

L'arrancar prit une couverture fine sous le canapé et la sortit de la petite housse de plastique avant de la passer sur eux deux. Il passa un bras autour du lycéen et le serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il voulait le garder éternellement près de lui. Il entendit bientôt une respiration régulière et esquissa un sourire. Ichigo dormait déjà. Il leva les yeux au plafond et bâilla.

"J'me sens vachement bien…"

Peut-être qu'en fait, un anniversaire ne signifiait vraiment pas grand-chose. Peut-être que c'était simplement le plaisir d'être avec celui ou ceux qu'on aime. Juste le plaisir de voir que les autres pensent à nous un peu plus que d'habitude, qu'ils veulent nous faire un cadeau pour nous rendre heureux… C'était vraiment trop con quand il y repensait, mais c'était ça.

"Merci, Ichi…"

* * *

Lorsque le sommeil quitta Ichigo, ce dernier sentit que la journée commençait très mal. Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur son crâne. Il avait peut-être un peu trop bu… Il grimaça, légèrement agacé. Il remua les paupières et entrouvrit les yeux. Point positif, Grimmjow était toujours aussi confortable et son torse toujours aussi chaud et musclé. Mais… Ichigo sursauta et se redressa d'un bond. Que faisait-il, nu sur le canapé et dans les bras de Grimmjow?

"D'jà prêt pour un nouveau round?

-Quoi?

-Tu t'souviens pas, hein?

-… Tu m'as fait quoi?

-J'peux t'rafraîchir la mémoire, s'tu veux!"

Grimmjow avait saisi Ichigo à la nuque pour le ramener vers lui, partageant une nouvelle étreinte.

"Avec des mots, Grimmjow. Des mots.

-Pff… On l'a fait une fois dans la cuisine, toi à califourchon sur mes genoux face à moi. Et une deuxième sur le canapé. "

Les deux amants firent silence. Ichigo tourna la tête et avisa le morceau de laine qui traînait par terre et remarqua le tour de ses poignets rougis. Il croisa le regard hautement suggestif du plus âgé et soupira avant de se rallonger contre son amant.

"Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais faire ton anniv' en comité restreint."

* * *

**Bon ! J'espère que cet OS, en plus de vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment, vous aura convaincu de ne pas aller en S XD nan je blague... Enfin, j'attends tout plein d'avis sivouplé! =3 Et pitié, ne mettez pas ce OS en favori ou ne me mettez pas en alerte si vous ne laissez aucune review sinon je vais vous détester... ^^'**

**Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt peut-être! :D**


End file.
